Memories
by SoulxXmaka2435
Summary: This is what is Running through makas head as she slowly dies. Hope you like it! I do not own soul eater!  Note!  chapter 3 is the WHOLE story edited and revised! so only read that one! thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**_Ok! well I was sitting in U.S. history class and this Idea poped into my head so I wrote it down! hope you like it! its rated T for some language and chatacter _**

_**death! ****but I think its a fairly good story so I hope you do too! its really long so sorry about that! and this is Part 1 cuz I and to lazy to type all of it at once so **_

_**hope you enjoy Part One!**_

* * *

***~Memories~***

**Everytime I look to you, the pain and sorry in your face, the memories begin flashing.**

_I remeber the first time I meet you. You were sitting there, playing a dark tune. Trying to scare me off with the darkness of your notes. You didn't frighten me. You turned to_

_me with __your famous cocky smirk. I had no trust in men, but something inside me told me to trust you. So I did. We shook hands and became partners._

**I can't help but laugh as this memory flew into my head. Causing pain to shoot through my body. I feel the coldness creeping into me. I hear the fighting in the **

**backgroud, I am unable to move. The pain slowly drifs away only to be replaced cold and nubmess. I felt as if I was being being betrayed by my body. they **

**flashed again.**

_We had just gotten our 99th kenshin soul, we were so happy. We had worked so hard for this moment, now all that was left was a single soul, one from a witch._

_We tried three times and failed, the fourth time we finally managed to start a fight. At first we weren't doing so well, but then you came up with a plan, of course I had _

_no idea what it was. You stopped talking to me, making me feel betrayed. Then when you finally did respond, you let me fall. You told me that you were going to be witch Blair's _

_weapon. It hurt, I trusted you, only you and then you betrayed me. Or so I thought. The memories of my father flashed before my eyes. I didn't understand, I was hurting, I needed to know _

_and so I asked, " what reasons do men have for cheating?" memories came flashing of my father, the last one was the first time I meet you. I trusted you, but you didn't break my trust._

_You anwsered me saying," How should I know, cool guys don't cheat on thier partners." and with that I took hold of your handle and defeated Blair. We thought that we had done it, we thought you were finally a death sycthe._

_We were wrong. Turns out that she was a cat with lots of magical power. So in the end we lost all of the 99 souls that we had collected. So we failed in the end._

**So this is how the world works. Is this really how it feels. Am I really just supose to sit here as my soul slowly leaves my body. they say that if you have the will to live you can**

**overcome anything. Can your will really save you? Can it make the cold and numbness disappear? Can my will be the same kind of will I use when I fight? Then**

**another memory flashes.**

_Me, Soul, Black star, and Tsubaki were called into the death room. We had yet to collect a single soul, so we had to do remedital lessons. Our mission was to capture one of our old_

_teachers. Sid had become a zombie and no longer feared death, he wanted to show students the same. During our fight was the first we used witch hunter, even though we failed at it_

_in the end. But I used my fear as courage, pushing myself harder. After we had captured Sid we were lead to Dr. Stein's house. he was able to read the chacateristics of the soul and _

_saw the wavelengths between the partners. Only the strongest meisters can do that. He was also able to shoot his soul wavelength into a person. After Black star was down I saw _

_the shape of his soul. I knew there was no way we could win. I was afraid , I let my fear take over me. You noticed and gave me the words that encouraged me. You made me_

_look up into your face. Your smile gave me the courage to stand up. We decided to put everything we got into one last attack. We attempt to use Witch Hunter, but it wasn't strong enough._

_Stein broke it and we were sent flying. I laid there waiting for him to finish me off. As he was right next to me you returned to human form. You told stein that you weren't going to let_

_him hurt me. You were willing to die for me. Turned out that it was all a set up by Lord Death himself. But we did earn a passing grade from Stein. We were so mad._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok! well here is part 2! of my story memories! hope you like it!**

**

* * *

**

_**~*Memories Part 2*~**_

**I had been laying here for awhile now. The coldness had taken over most of my body. I felt something warm touch my cheek. I reconized his touch.**

**It was Soul's. His hand was so warm, I smiled at how I loved his touch, his voice, and his everything. It's true, I loved him since the first time we meet. **

**I loved Soul. But he shall never know, I feel water hit my face, it had been cloudy earlier today. Isn't there a saying that goes, when you are dieing the sky morns for**

**you by raining. It was then and there I knew this was truely my end. I don't have many regrets, my only one is that I didn't tell Soul how I truely feel about**

**him. But maybe it wasn't too late, I could use the last of my energy to say those last few words. I fought to open my eyes, I refused to depart from this world without**

**saying those words. Memories of the two of us flashed before my eyes, whenever he was around I couldn't help but smile. That cocky grin of his, always made me feel **

**like I was the luckiest girl on earth. I finally got my eyes to , I look to see that it was raining but it wasn't the water that hit my face. Soul's eyes were watering, he had**

**tears streaming down his face. He was mumbling words but I couldn't understand most of them. Then some caught my attention. "Maka, what the hell were you thinking.**

**how could you do this to me. I don't know what I am suppose to do if you die. I can't image life without you. Please don't leave me. Black star and Tsubaki have already**

**died. Please come back." Another round of tears streamed down his face. " I'm sorry Soul, But I just couldn't stand to see you get hurt again." His head shot ip and he looked at me.**

**I saw the pain in his eyes. He was acting just like I had when he had been hurt back when we were fighting the demon sword. The look sent the memory of that day straightto my head.**

_I saw his blood splattering. He slowly fell to the floor, blood starting to form a pool around him. He wasn't moving his eyes were closed. It was my fault. If I had followed the part of me that wanted _

_to keep those doors closed, Soul wouldn't be here, hurting, was all my fault, if I was a better meister I would have been able to protect him. But I am to weak, he almost died becuase I am so weak. _

_Losing to Crona showed me __that. I wanted to become strong. I wanted my revenge. But I was to weak. All I could do was hold you and cry._

**I could feel my soul starting to leave me, it was now or never. " Soul, I have something to tell you." I started smile as I thought about how I could finally tell him how I felt.**

**" I have loved you , since the first time I meet you. You were the only man I ever trusted. I will always be watching over you. Even though you won't be able to see me,**

**I'll still be there." I did it, I finally told him how I felt. " Maka, don't talk like that. You sound as if you are saying goodbye for good." I smiled. " Because this is truely**

**goodbye for now, we will meet again in another world." I slowly started to closed my eyes. "Please don't leave me." he sobbed. "They are here for me."**

**"who is here." "Black star and Tsubaki" and with that I closed my eyes. The last thing I heard was Soul yelling " Damn it! don't go!"**

**I followed them into them into the light. Black star was laughing and smiling like he always did. Tsubaki was also smiling. Black star yelled at me to hurry up giving his famous **

**"Yahoo!" and his goofy grin. Tsubaki looked as pretty as she always did. I followed them into the place of those who are no longer livin. They lead me into the light that seemed**

**to be in the shape of a tunnel. When comes here I know that I will be here waiting for him. With that Black star, Tsubaki, and I disappeared into the light. Soul cried holding **

**a body that was no longer living. Her body was knew she was gone. He looked to the sky." Goodbye Maka, I loved you too." He stood up and walked away. He would **

**remember her always. Though he couldn't be with her Physically he would always have the memories. He walked over to Kid, and told him of the passing of their 3 teammates. Kid nodded **

**. They started to walk away leaving Soul to think. Soul would live though life without her by his side. She would live through the memories he had of her and the memories of those she knew.**

**It wasn't goodbye, beacuse he would see her again, Someday. When it is his turn to leave this world . She would be there, waiting to take him into the world in which she lives in. Till then **

**I'll just have to wait, until I say goodbye and then I too will be living through the memory of others. Just as she does. Goodbye, till we meet again. With that i took one final look**

**at the sky and continued to walk forward.**

**

* * *

**

Well thats the end! hope you enjoyed this little thought I came up with in history class! I really loved this story so don't forget to review if you did or didn't!


	3. WHOLE STORY REVISED

_**Okay! so this is reediting and revised so there shouldn't be any errors let me know if you see any!**_

_**

* * *

**_

*~Memories~*

**Every time I look to you, the pain and sorrow in your face, the memories begin flashing.**

_I remember the first time I meet you. You were sitting there, playing a dark tune. Trying to scare me off with the darkness of your notes. You didn't frighten me. You turned to_ _me with your famous cocky smirk. I had no trust in men, but something inside me told me to trust you. So I did. We shook hands and became partners._

**I can't help but laugh as this memory flew into my head. Causing pain to shoot through my body. I feel the coldness creeping into me. I hear the fighting in the background, I am unable to move. The pain slowly drifts away only to be replaced cold and numbness. I felt as if I was being betrayed by my body. They flashed again.**

_We had just gotten our 99th kenshin soul, we were so happy. We had worked so hard for this moment, now all that was left was a single soul, one from a witch._ _We tried three times and failed, the fourth time we finally managed to start a fight. At first we weren't doing so well, but then you came up with a plan, of course I had no idea what it was. You stopped talking to me, making me feel betrayed. Then when you finally did respond, you let me fall. You told me that you were going to be witch Blair's weapon. It hurt, I trusted you, only you and then you betrayed me. Or so I thought. The memories of my father flashed before my eyes. I didn't understand, I was hurting, I needed to know and so I asked, " what reasons do men have for cheating?" memories came flashing of my father, the last one was the first time I meet you. I trusted you, but you didn't break my trust._ _You answered me saying," How should I know, cool guys don't cheat on their partners." and with that I took hold of your handle and defeated Blair. We thought that we had done it; we thought you were finally a death scythe._ _We were wrong. Turns out she was a cat with tons of magical power. So in the end we lost all of the 99 souls that we had collected. So we failed in the end._

**So this is how the world works. Is this really how it feels. Am I really just suppose to sit here as my soul slowly leaves my body? They say that if you have the will to live you can** **overcome anything. Can your will really save you? Can it make the cold and numbness disappear? Can my will be the same kind of will I use when I fight? Then** **another memory flashes.**

_I, Soul, Black star, and Tsubaki were called into the death room. We had yet to collect a single soul, so we had to do remedial lessons. Our mission was to capture one of our old_ _teachers. Sid had become a zombie and no longer feared death, he wanted to show students the same. During our fight was the first we used witch hunter, even though we failed at it_ _in the end. But I used my fear as courage, pushing myself harder. After we had captured Sid we were lead to Dr. Stein's house. He was able to read the characteristics of the soul and saw the wavelengths between the partners. Only the strongest meisters can do that. He was also able to shoot his soul wavelength into a person. After Black star was down I saw the shape of his soul. I knew there was no way we could win. I was afraid, I let my fear take over me. You noticed and gave me the words that encouraged me. You made me_ _look up into your face. Your smile gave me the courage to stand up. We decided to put everything we got into one last attack. We attempt to use Witch Hunter, but it wasn't strong enough._ _Stein broke it and we were sent flying. I laid there waiting for him to finish me off. As he was right next to me you returned to human form. You told stein that you weren't going to let_ _him hurt me. You were willing to die for me. Turned out it was all a set up by Lord Death himself. But we did earn a passing grade from Stein. We were so mad._

**I had been laying here for awhile now. The coldness had taken over most of my body. I felt something warm touch my cheek. I recognized his touch.** **It was Soul's. His hand was so warm; I smiled at how I loved his touch, his voice, and his everything. It's true; I loved him since the first time we meet. I loved Soul. But he shall never know. I feel water hit my face; it had been cloudy earlier today. Isn't there a saying that goes, when you are dying the sky morns for** **you by raining? It was then and there I knew this was truly my end. I don't have many regrets; my only one is that I didn't tell Soul how I truly feel about** **him. But maybe it wasn't too late; I could use the last of my energy to say those last few words. I fought to open my eyes; I refused to depart from this world without** **saying those words. Memories of the two of us flashed before my eyes; whenever he was around I couldn't help but smile. That cocky grin of his, always made me feel **like** I was the luckiest girl on earth. I finally got my eyes to, I look to see that it was raining but it wasn't the water that hit my face. Soul's eyes were watering; he had** **tears streaming down his face. He was mumbling words but I couldn't understand most of them. Then some caught my attention. "Maka, what the hell were you thinking.** **How could you do this to me? I don't know what I am supposed to do if you die. I can't image life without you. Please don't leave me. Black star and Tsubaki have already** **died. Please come back." Another round of tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry Soul, but I just couldn't stand to see you get hurt again." His head shot up and he looked at me.** **I saw the pain in his eyes. He was acting just like I had when he had been hurt back when we were fighting the demon sword. The look sent the memory of that day straight to my head.**

_I saw his blood splattering. He slowly fell to the floor, blood starting to form a pool around him. He wasn't moving his eyes were closed. It was my fault. If I had followed the part of me that wanted to keep those doors closed, Soul wouldn't be here, hurting, was all my fault, if I was a better meister I would have been able to protect him. But I am too weak; he almost died because I am so weak. Losing to Crona showed me that. I wanted to become strong. I wanted my revenge. But I was too weak. All I could do was hold you and cry._

**I could feel my soul starting to leave me, it was now or never.**

"**Soul, I have something to tell you." I started smile as I thought about how I could finally tell him how I felt.**

"**I have loved you, since the first time I meet you. You were the only man I ever trusted. I will always be watching over you. Even though you won't be able to see me,** **I'll still be there." I did it, I finally told him how I felt. **

"**Maka, don't talk like that. You sound as if you are saying goodbye for good." **

**I smiled.**

"**Because this is truly** **goodbye for now, we will meet again in another world." I slowly started to close my eyes.**

**"Please don't leave me." he sobbed. **

**"They are here for me."**

**"Who is here?"**

**"Black star and Tsubaki" and with that I closed my eyes. **

**The last thing I heard was Soul yelling "Damn it! Don't go!"**

**I followed them into them into the light. Black star was laughing and smiling like he always did. Tsubaki was also smiling. Black star yelled at me to hurry up giving his famous **"**Yahoo!" and his goofy grin. Tsubaki looked as pretty as she always did. I followed them into the place of those who are no longer living. They lead me into the light that seemed** **to be in the shape of a tunnel. When comes here I know that I will be here waiting for him. With that Black star, Tsubaki, and I disappeared into the light. Soul cried holding a body that was no longer living. By her body he knew she was gone for it was cold as ice turning pale. He looked to the sky." Goodbye Maka, I loved you too." He stood up and walked away. He would remember her always. Though he couldn't be with her physically he would always have the memories. He walked over to Kid, and told him of the passing of their 3 teammates. Kid nodded. They started to walk away leaving Soul to think. Soul would live though life without her by his side. She would live through the memories he had of her and the memories of those she knew.** **It wasn't goodbye, because he would see her again, someday. When his time comes to leave this world. She would be there, waiting to take him into the world in which she lives in. Till then I'll just have to wait, until I say goodbye and then I too will be living through the memory of others. Just as she does. Goodbye, till we meet again. With that I took one final look at the sky and continued to walk forward.**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading guys! Don't forget to review and let me know if there is any errors on the story please! **


End file.
